1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laparoscopic implanted restriction system designed to be implanted in the body of a patient around a biological organ having a pouch or duct to regulate functioning of the organ or duct. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an implantable telemetrically powered and controlled ring suitable for use as a gastric band to treat obesity or as an artificial sphincter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obesity refers to a body weight that exceeds the body's skeletal and physical standards. One well recognized parameter used to measure obesity is Body Mass Index (BMI), because it takes into account patient height and not just weight. BMI is calculated by dividing weight by height squared and is expressed in kg/m2.
Obesity is well recognized as a serious health problem, and is associated with numerous health complications, ranging from non-fatal conditions to life-threatening chronic diseases. Surgical intervention generally is the treatment of choice for patients afflicted with morbid obesity. Such intervention not only mitigates the myriad of health problems arising from being overweight, but may also reduce the risk of early death of the patient. Left untreated, morbid obesity may reduce a patient's life expectancy by ten to fifteen years.
Morbidly obese patients as a group are poorly adapted to attain sustainable long-term weight loss using non-surgical approaches, such as strict diets combined with exercise and behavioral modification, even though such methods are acknowledged to be the safest. For this reason, there is a continuing need for direct intervention to provide effective, long-term treatments for morbid obesity. Three main surgical procedures are currently in use: Rouxen-Y Gastric Bypass (“RYGB”), Vertical Banded Gastroplasty (“VBG”) and Adjustable Gastric Banding (“AGB”).
In RYGB a small stomach pouch is created and a Y-shaped section of the small intestine is attached to the pouch so that food bypasses the lower stomach, the duodenum and the first portion of the jejunum. The RYGB procedure is both restrictive, in that the small pouch limits food intake and malabsorptive, in that the bypass reduces the amount of calories and nutrients the body absorbs.
VBG employs a non-adjustable synthetic band and staples to create a small stomach pouch. AGB employs a constricting synthetic ring defining a gastric band that is placed around the upper end of the stomach to create an artificial stoma within the stomach. The band is filled with saline solution and is connected to a small reservoir/access-port located under the skin of the abdomen. The AGB band may be inflated, thereby reducing the size of the stoma, or deflated, thus enlarging the stoma, by puncturing the access-port with a needle and adding or removing saline solution. Both VBG and AGB are purely restrictive procedures, and have no malabsorptive effect.
It is sometimes necessary to re-operate, either to relieve the patient or to adjust or change the previously implanted band. In such cases, the previously implanted band must be cut and either removed or replaced. These operations are difficult to carry out, difficult for the patient to tolerate and costly.
Several attempts to overcome the drawbacks associated with hydraulically actuated gastric bands, are found in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,801 to Dargent et al. describes a surgically implanted gastroplasty system having a flexible tactile element that engages a motor-driven notched pulling member. The motor is powered and controlled by an inductive circuit, so that the diameter of the ring may only be changed by operation of an external remote control.
All of the foregoing surgical techniques involve major surgery and may give rise to severe complications. Recent developments have focused on the use of laparoscopic implantation of the gastric ring to minimize patient discomfort and recuperation time.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide apparatuses and methods for regulating functioning of a body organ or duct that provides high precision in controlling the degree of constriction imposed upon the organ or duct, without the drawbacks associated with prior control mechanisms.